


kiss him again

by ronanlynchisneversleepingagain



Series: trk missing scenes [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, these two idiots need to kiss more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronanlynchisneversleepingagain/pseuds/ronanlynchisneversleepingagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue knew there were probably more important things to worry about than kissing Gansey again, but it didn't stop her from wanting to know if she could. </p>
<p>Immediately following ch. 67 in TRK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss him again

**Author's Note:**

> this is the flip-side of the same timeline of my pynch fic, [going home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6991255). this is what blue and gansey were up to after they parted ways. :) you don't need to read the other fic for this one to make sense, though.

         Maura was waiting for them at the emergency room. Blue collapsed into her embrace as soon as she was near enough and Maura inspected her face, prodding gently. When she was satisfied with her inspection, Maura released Blue and led the way inside. Henry and Gansey followed. Gansey’s fingers squeezed Blue’s lightly before the nurse whisked Blue and her mother away.

           Blue was directed to a stark white rolling bed in a crowded hallway and Maura sat next to her with a sigh. Blue took her mother’s hand and held it to her chest. They waited a long time like that, shoulders touching. Blue’s face throbbed dully with pain, but she wasn’t openly bleeding any longer. When the nurse did finally come to clean her up, Blue was almost asleep against her mother’s shoulder. Maura shook her gently awake before the nurse’s cold fingers tilted Blue’s face from side to side.

           The stitches this time around were worse and Blue’s face was screaming by the time she was handed a small bag with a bottle of pills inside by a bored pharmacy tech and given directions to the exit. Maura pushed the door open to the waiting room and Blue caught her breath when she saw the boys waiting at the far corner. They had not yet spotted her. Adam had joined them while Blue had been getting stitches and now sat next to Henry, with Gansey on the other side of him. Ronan was nowhere to be seen. In the stiff hospital chair, Gansey was ruffled and undone in a way that she had never quite seen him be before.

           “Do you think…” Blue sighed and fiddled with the bag in her hands. “Do you think I could kiss him again?” 

           Maura exhaled loudly beside her and pulled Blue in for a hug.

           “Oh, honey,” her mother said. “Are you asking me permission to kiss your boyfriend?”

           “You know what I’m asking.”

          “If Calla were here, she would say something funny like ‘You’ve already killed him, what’s the harm?’ As your mother, I feel as though I should discourage kissing on principle.”

           This made Blue smile, a bit sadly, as she looked up at her mother and then back to the boys. They had spotted Blue by then and were stirring towards them. Maura released Blue into Gansey’s embrace, standing aside as Blue pulled all three of the boys into a hug.

           “Where’s Ronan?” Blue asked, once they had pulled apart.

           “D.C.” Adam told her and when Blue did not immediately nod, he added, “For Matthew.”

           “Oh,” Blue said, her heart dropping. “Alone?”

           Adam’s mouth twisted a little sadly and Blue felt immediately sorry that she’d asked. She looped her arm into Adam’s and leaned the unstitched side of her face on his shoulder.

           “He’ll be okay. He has to be,” Blue said, although she wasn’t sure if she meant Ronan or Matthew. It didn’t seem to matter to Adam, who nodded along with Blue.

           “I’m glad you’re okay,” Adam murmured, pulling her in for another quick hug. Blue looked up at Henry and Gansey to smile at them. Gansey was looking at her as if she were the one who had died and come back to life instead of him and Blue wanted very much to wrap herself around him and never let him go again.

           “Let’s go home,” she said instead and the boys all nodded.

           Blue did not want to separate from any them, but Henry insisted on returning to Litchfield and Adam begged off to return to his own bed for the night, so only Gansey came home with Blue and Maura to 300 Fox Way. It felt like the end of everything and Blue hoped that something would start beginning again soon, so she would stop feeling so empty about it.

           Gansey held her hand on the way home, sitting in the back of the shared Fox Way vehicle as Maura drove them slowly home. He didn’t even argue about going back to Monmouth, which was a relief to Blue. She was fairly certain that Gansey would need to die and stay dead before she would be allowed to spend the night at Monmouth.

           300 Fox Way was quiet when they returned, although Calla and Gwenllian were both awake and sitting in the reading room. Blue hugged them both and Gansey hovered awkwardly near the door as they recounted the night, filling in parts of the story when she could not.

           Finally, when it was too hard to stay up any longer, Maura collected the pillow and blanket from the couch and handed them to Gansey. He looked confused and drowsy as he took them, looking back to the couch she had just pulled them from.

           “This is just for tonight,” Maura said, waving her finger at Blue and then gesturing towards the stairs to dismiss both of them. Blue, understanding, but not quite believing, grabbed Gansey’s hand before Maura could change her mind. Gansey, bemused, followed her and allowed her to spread his pillow and blanket onto the floor in a haphazard pile on her bedroom floor before she steered him instead to her bed.

           “I don’t mind actually sleeping on the floor, Jane,” he whispered, toeing his shoes off and sitting next to her on the bed where she pulled him down to sit on the edge of the bed.

           “I know,” Blue said, blushing. Her hand was still holding his and she threaded their fingers together, feeling the solid way their palms fit together and staring down at it. She felt the sting of tears again and swallowed hard before looking up at him. He was looking back at her, his eyes full of something that gave Blue chills if she thought too hard about it. “I don’t think I’ve ever been more scared than I was today,” she confessed quietly.

           Gansey’s mouth drooped into a frown and his free hand came up to cup her face, his thumb gently tracing her bottom lip.

           “Oh, Jane,” he sighed. Blue’s heart felt bruised with how much she loved Richard Campbell Gansey III just then.

           She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his chastely, pulling away quickly, breathlessly. Gansey gazed back at her, his eyes wide and searching. They both waited one…two…three breaths before exhaling together, which made Blue giggle and Gansey smile.

           “I didn’t know you could do that,” he confessed. She nodded and tried to blink back the tears that had sprung to her eyes from the overwhelming relief that Gansey had not fallen to the ground again. Her arms still remembered his dead weight from only a few hours before. She wrapped them now around his very warm, living chest and buried her face in his shirt.

          “I thought I’d try it out,” she said, her voice hushed and muffled by the fabric.

          “You should try it out again,” Gansey suggested. His breath tickled her neck from where his lips just barely touched against her collarbone. Blue looked up to him, meeting his eyes, but not ceding any space. He smiled and leaned his forehead against hers, waiting.

          She wrapped a hand around his neck, her fingers curling into his hair slowly, thumb sliding against the soft skin of his neck. He shivered a bit in her arms, closing his eyes. She could not remember him ever looking more lovely.

          Blue gently kissed one side of his mouth and then the other side, before pressing her lips against his completely. Gansey’s arms tightened around her her, pulling her closer and his lips slid welcomingly against hers, making up for her inexperience. She was breathless and a little dizzy by the time she pulled away for a breath.

           “That was nice,” she whispered. He knocked his forehead hers gently and his hands were broad and warm against her back.

           “Just nice?” he asked with a quirk of his lips.

           “I think we should keep trying,” Blue said. 

 

 

–

 

**Author's Note:**

> [i'm on tumblr pretty much 24/7 if you're into that too.](http://ronanlynchisneversleepingagain.tumblr.com)
> 
> also, i created a series for all the little one-shots i've been doing that are sort of "missing scenes" from post-ch.67 and beyond: [trk missing scenes](http://archiveofourown.org/series/516364)


End file.
